


Overturned

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Actually All The Emeritus Bros Are Varying Degrees Of Dumbass, Alternate Universe - Immortality, Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Bad Flirting, Beach Holidays, Copia Is A Tired Rat Man, Copia Is An Emeritus, Courtship, F/M, Family Fluff, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Harems, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Jealousy, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Papa III Is A Lovesick Dramatic Dumbass, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Song: Lay All Your Love On Me (ABBA), Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vacation, but we love them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: On a beach vacation with the family and members of the clergy, Terzo realizes that now is as good a time as ever to seduce the Sister he's been falling for. Enter: cocktails, ABBA, and ghouls with flippers.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Sister(s) of Sin, Papa III/Sister Ira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Overturned

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly based on that one scene from Mamma Mia where Sophie's fiance dances around like a doof and tells her how much he needs her. Also, I've always wanted a vacation au so here we go. 
> 
> Ira is my Sister of Sin OC, come talk to me about her at @kissthegoghuleh on tumblr!

The family that stepped off the boat looked nothing like the Satanists they proudly labelled themselves as. Dressed in their finest casual wear and accessorized to their tastes with wads of bills in their back pockets, the Emeritus’ were more than ready for the vacation that awaited them on their small private reserve on the island of Capri, Italy.

“Grazi,” Secondo said to the captain of the boat from beneath the brim of his fedora, slipping him a fifty. The captain smirked and tipped his own hat as the brothers got off.

“Ahhh, we have finally reached paradise,” Terzo said, slinging his arms around his brothers’ shoulders. Primo nodded.

“I am glad we decided to take a little break from the Ministry, come out here for Papa’s health.”

“It is lovely, no? Blue skies, bluer waters, the bluest eyes...”

“Ovviamente. Which poor soul do you want to slither into bed with this week?” Primo sighed.

“Hopefully not one of mine,” Secondo scowled, counting his cash and slipping his money clip back on.

“You make me sound like a snake, Primo,” Terzo said, placing an offended hand on his chest.

“If the shoe fits...” Secondo grumbled. The three were distracted by the youngest Emeritus brother calling from the boat.

“Is somebody going to help me with Papa’s things?!” They all turned to see, among the swarm of ghouls working hard to collect the luggage, Copia struggling to lift Nihil’s oxygen tank over to the dock. He had been successful in lifting it from the other side of the deck, but could feel his arms giving out. “Useless as tits on a bull, cazzo—one of you, come here and fucking help me!”

The door to the washroom opened, and Nihil came out whistling. Then his sunny disposition changed. “What are you doing with my oxygen tank?” He glared at Copia, who stammered.

“He was going to toss it overboard,” Terzo mentioned.

“ _Terzo_ ,” Primo admonished, tutting.

“Trying to kill me so early in the day?” Nihil sighed, and snatched the tank from him as if it weighed nothing. “It has wheels for a reason, Cardinal.”

Copia watched their father walk off down the dock like a perfectly healthy man, and deflated. “You know, you could call me ‘son’. It’s much shorter.”

“Come, come,” Terzo laughed, taking his little brother under an arm and walking. “Forget him.”

“Papa is in poor health, you know I worry,” Copia fretted, getting out his walking stick, “Perhaps the travel was not good for him...” The four watched Nihil approach a local woman, gesturing down to his dick with a wink.

“Poor health, my lily white buttocks,” Secondo said. “The old man is going to drink and fuck his way through this vacation if it’s the last thing he does.”

“And it may just be,” Primo whispered.

“Call me a hopeless romantic, but I think it’s cute how the crusty old goat can even get it up for a young thing like that,” Terzo smirked.

“Actually, it looks like he’s been wooing Sister,” Copia mentioned, gesturing toward where Nihil was now following Sister Imperator like a puppy, local girl forgotten.

“Revisit that old tryst?” Primo frowned. “Papa would never.”

“Correction,” Terzo said, “ _Sister_ would never.” He turned back to the Cardinal. “Stop your worrying, fratello.” He ruffled Copia’s hair. “You’re going to go gray. Or worse, bald.” Secondo and Primo fixed their younger brother with death glares. “We’ve all got an opportunity to chill the fuck out here for a couple of weeks. Let's enjoy it!” 

“I’d much rather a sabbatical in Transylvania, or at least Florence,” Copia huffed, shielding his face from the sun. “I burn up as red as my cassock on the beaches.”

“Are we sure you’re not biologically half vampiric?” Terzo asked.

“You can’t be partially vampiric Terzo, you either are a vampire or you aren’t,” Primo said.

“And you’re the expert, are you?” Terzo snapped. Primo straightened his back.

“I happen to have been cozy with a prolific female vampire some 500 years ago by the name of Elizabeth Bathory—”

“Lord below, not this story again,” Secondo muttered, rubbing his eyes. “Piccolo fratello, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but tell us more about your impending conquest to save us from another 500 years of Primo’s prattling.”

“Si. I’ve had my eye on Sister Ira.”

“Ira?” Secondo blurted, then frowned. “Va bene. Which one is that?”

“You would know if I showed you her backside,” Terzo scoffed. “It is no secret how you admire them so as they walk by.”

“The apple is ripe, why not take a bite?” the elder retorted, slipping his dark aviators on. Terzo followed suit, slipping on his diamond encrusted diva sunglasses.

“Speaking of taking a bite, I have every intention of courting her passionately this weekend. She has been a friend and confidant of mine for the past few months, and I am quite taken with her. Smitten, even.”

“Who?” Copia tuned into the conversation.

“Where have you been?!”

“Disassociating.”

“That is a, ehm...” Primo thought for a moment. “A mood?” Terzo nodded. Secondo rubbed his temples.

“Sister Ira, Copia.”

“Which one is she?”

Terzo let out a groan. “The one with the streaky makeup down her cheeks that I have been taking lunch with!” The brothers all let out noises of realization in tandem, and Terzo shook his head. “You bastards couldn’t tell a Sibling of Sin apart from their face, but you could identify them from a freckle under their left bosom or a birthmark on their right testicle, santo cazzo!”

“You are no different,” Copia deadpanned.

“43 human years I have been a hypocrite, do you think I am going to cease today?” A gaggle of Sisters walked by, and four out of the five curtsied to the brothers. One just kept walking, hoisting her beach bag higher on her arm. Terzo sighed. “There she is. Right in the middle there. The one who had the gall to ignore me.” His eyes followed her hungrily. 

“What was that about backsides?” Secondo raised an eyebrow. Terzo didn’t hear him. He was too busy listening for the infectious laugh that he heard from Ira every so often, a sound that was like music to his ears. On their little lunch dates—were they dates?—he always tried his damndest to coax that pretty laugh from her. He watched as Ira realized with a start that she had in fact ignored him, and whipped around to shoot off a wave. He sighed.

“You’re in deep,” Copia said.

“And I don’t care who knows it!” Terzo clapped with a flourish. It did keep him awake at night, however. Did the Sister return his affections? His ego told him there was no way she couldn’t... but when his ego faltered, he was left with the same cold, empty ache he felt whenever his bedfellows left him.

Would Ira leave him?

The brothers got to their respective rooms in their beachside villa, their ghouls following close behind to set down their bags and unpack for them. Copia picked up his sunscreen before Dew had a chance to drink it all, and gave Aether instructions to hang his clothes up, lest Swiss steal any of his swimwear to seduce the ghoulettes.

Secondo’s ghouls engaged in no such shenanigans—they knew there would be swift punishment if they were to dawdle, and Special saw to it that everything was immaculately organized in the spacious ocean-view room (so he could have time to sneak a martini or ten before running Secondo’s bath that night). Primo and Terzo’s ghouls got their job done just as efficiently. Soon, the latter three brothers had stepped out onto the hot sand, Primo in long white swim trunks and an open shirt, Terzo in small purple swim trunks, and Secondo in a black speedo only he could pull off. They sauntered over to the bar, where a ghoul was acting bartender. Primo ordered a gin and tonic, Secondo ordered a whiskey sour, and Terzo got a nice tall Blue Hawaiian.

“Allow me a sip?” Primo murmured to Terzo, thirsting at the sight of the pineapple on the side. Terzo took a sip through his pink crazy straw that nearly drained his glass, and twirled the small umbrella between nimble fingers.

“You should have ordered this instead of your flavourless bubbles, you drab fuck.”

They heard someone approach, and turned to see Copia rubbing excessive amounts of blocky white sunscreen onto his freckled chest. He rubbed it down over his pecs, over the ripple of a surprisingly chiselled abdomen, and down below packed, far-too-tight shorts to spread over meaty thighs that no one could guess belonged to the nervous little rat man. The three looked over their sunglasses at him in awe, as did most of the beach’s visitors. Copia finally glanced up.

“What the fuck are you all looking at?” He tossed his arms up. “Did Dewdrop switch my fucking sunscreen with acid? Is my skin melting off my bones?”

“...Your six pack,” Terzo muttered, astonished.

“Your thighs,” Secondo frowned.

“Your perfect distribution of chest hair.” Primo cocked his head.

Terzo crossed his own stringbean arms, tapping his foot. “How did you get to be so ripped, eh?”

Primo clasped his hands. “What is your secret?”

“Anxiety,” Copia snapped, globbing more sunscreen on, “I clench my stomach muscles all the time in pure existential dread.” He allowed himself a smirk. “And, you know. I thrust a lot. Good for the thighs, yes.” He slapped his leg, then looked down. “Ah. It appears I have forgotten to take my cold shower before slipping into these.”

“I could have gone all my years without seeing that brother, exercise humility with a towel,” Secondo complained.

“Until Sister Helena starts complaining, I see no reason to,” Copia retorted, then turned redder than a sunburn. “Eheh, did I say that out loud?”

“Helena is one of mine,” Secondo growled.

“How do you even keep track of them all?” Terzo rolled his eyes. “Play nice, Secondo. Don’t be greedy. _Share_.”

Copia zeroed in on the eldest brother, quickly changing the subject with nervous, high pitched laughter. “Primo! Since when do _you_ own a Hawaiian shirt, eh?”

Primo displayed the colourful shirt covered in fire pattern and grucifixes proudly, morosely wrinkled face lighting up. “I do not have much occasion to display it, but a hobby of mine is sewing. I sewed this myself, I have an entire drawer dedicated to my work. Underneath my vestments, of course.”

“You wear that eyesore under your vestments?” Secondo called, and Terzo snickered.

“I will never look at you the same in church again.”

Primo sniffed, picking up his book to go sequester himself on a chaise lounge. “Your comedy at my expense is uproarious brothers, truly.”

“You should tan a little,” Terzo told Copia. “I myself rarely wear sunscreen.” He lifts one leg up on the lounge chair beside him, putting his package on display. “If I do, I prefer the shiny spray kind. Makes my muscles look oily and _incredibly_ rub-able.” He turned to wink at a passing Sister, who to his great misfortune, was Sister Imperator.

“How nice,” she pursed her lips, and walked past. Terzo went red... then his skin burned hotter as he saw Ira approaching with the same group of Sisters from the arrival. She looked so fucking good in a partially unbuttoned white blouse and tiny black bikini bottoms.

Ira turned to her friend, Sister Eleanor, as the other girls poked and prodded her from behind. “Quit bothering me about it. That goes for all of you-- I said no!” The girls approached a small cove to the side of the beach, shielded by flora and rocks.

“He probably touches himself thinking about you,” Helena said, shaking her golden curls out from the ponytail she had had them in.

“He does, I’ve heard him,” Mia nodded. “I was in Secondo’s room the other night, and I heard it.”

“So he was saying a Sister’s name in bed,” Ira muttered. “What does that change? All the brothers enjoy thinking of us.”

Jules shook her head. “Not just any Sister. He was saying _Ira_ , mark my words. The whole harem heard it from the room next door.”

“Yeah? What else was he saying?”

“ _Ira_ , my sweet ghuleh, I want to _thrust my kazoo into that sweet little_ —”

“What?!”

“Okay, I may be remembering it wrong, but that was the jist of it.”

“Hold on, I just remembered—I don’t care. What were the two of you doing listening to him masturbate, anyway?!”

“The Second was busy with his face buried in Helena’s cunt, we were bored and happened to hear something.”

“Like heaven, you fucking creep.”

Eleanor caught up with Ira. “What’s up with you? Seriously! The most eligible bachelor of the Emeritus bloodline wants you as his prime mover!”

“I’d say Copia’s the most prime bachelor,” Mia squeaked, lifting a finger.

“A prime piece of meat, more like.” Helena licked her lips, watching the short man test his toe in the water.

“Everybody knows Emeritus the Third is the one ninety percent of the convent fawns over,” Eleanor shot back.

“True.”

“Okay, fair.”

“And he’s in that part of his life now,” Eleanor walked a finger up Ira’s shoulder, “Where he wants to, ehm...”

“Spread his seed.”

“Thank you, Helena—to people who he wants to lay claim to. That, dear Sister, would be you.” Ira shivered a little as she thought of Terzo claiming her. Of course she wanted him to. Every day they sat in the Ministry gardens and shared a bottle of fine wine over crappy sandwiches was another day she had to stamp down her feelings for him. And now, with what the others were saying, it did excite her to imagine the handsome Emeritus’ lust directed solely toward her. She was available, not committed to any Ministry harems like some of her Sisters. But...

“He can spread his seed like a garden hose for all I care, but it won’t be in or on me,” Ira muttered.

“A Satanic nun, and she wouldn’t even know the perfect sin if it bit her in the ass,” Eleanor muttered.

“You’re fucking the water ghoul, so don’t talk to me about perfect sin!” Eleanor rubbed the back of her neck, and Ira lifted her skirt to take a dip in the water. “Look. It’s not in my best interest to give into any feelings for someone in such a place of power, if I’m going to move up in rank once Sister Imperator passes on her position. The Third and I are friends. Very close friends.” She sighed at the women’s unconvinced faces. “If I need to get fucked, there are ghouls who will happily do so!”

“You like him,” Jules said.

“Come on. We can see it,” Eleanor nodded.

“You’re yeeeearning for Papa!”

“Keep it down!” Ira blushed.

“Aha! So it’s true!”

“Now, I never said that...”

“Say it. Say you want his cock!”

_“Helena!”_

“Who said you couldn’t become what you want and also get some sweet, sweet Papa dick?” Jules shrugged.

“I...” Ira sat down on a rock, kicking off her shoes and sinking her feet into the water. “I shouldn’t be feeling the way I do about him.”

“Okay, I may be missing something here,” Helena said. “You like him... he likes you... how are you not already banging?” Mia jumped into the water, soaking everyone around her. 

“Just go talk to him. You’ll win extra brownie points if you tell him first... he’s a very proud man.”

Ira looked down at her shirt, wringing out her hair. “I’m wearing white. Are you trying to make me look easy?”

“Just because your nipples have come out to play doesn’t mean you’re easy,” Jules teased.

“No. It just says, ‘hi Papa, lovely day, isn’t it? These are my breasts!’”

“I’d go for that as an opener,” Helena snorted.

“He’d sure love it,” Jules said.

“I don’t doubt it,” Ira smirked, and thought back to the last conversation the two of them had had in the gardens. It had been around sunset, and Terzo had shirked his afternoon paperwork to finish off a bottle with her. They had gotten to talking. Terzo had confided in her about something, she couldn’t remember what, and it had ended with his hand on her knee, rubbing higher. She had craved his touch there for longer than she could remember, but she had abruptly cut it off, thinking of some excuse.

She rubbed her face, snapping out of the memory. “Fine. Fine! He’s fucking hot, what do you want me to say? It’s not like I can have him.”

“Yeah,” Helena said, taking out a pair of binoculars to watch Copia shake a crab off his pinky finger, “I know what you mean.” Ira’s gaze fell to Terzo in the distance, where he was standing and talking to some of his ghouls. He had those sunglasses on, and his hair was blowing in his face every few seconds. Though his body wasn’t muscular, he had a lithe grace to him, a physique Ira would be lying if she said she didn’t dream of. He was already pushing his luck spending so much time with a junior Sister of Sin. He really couldn’t risk going any farther with her if he wanted to work toward becoming the best frontman he could be.

“I’m just gonna take it day by day,” she muttered, getting up. “That’s all I can do with someone like him.”

Willing to leave it at that, the group of women walked back over to the main part of the beach, soaked and in search of towels.

“Oh! Sister.” Ira realized she had run into Terzo—so close that he had his hand on her chest, breaking her fall. Her soaked through chest, which was clothed only by her translucent white blouse... that left nothing to the imagination. Terzo stared. “Forgive me.”

“It’s okay,” she said, “It didn’t feel too awful.”

“What, my hand on your bust?”

Ira arched an eyebrow. “No, running into you.”

“Ah! Yes, shit, of course. Eh, no broken bones?” he tried to joke to cover up his embarrassing question, and she looked down.

“I seem to be in good shape.”

 _Good. I need your back and your knees in good condition for later_. It was on the tip of his tongue and itching to leave his mouth, but for the first time in his life, he was able to filter his lewd flirtations. “...That you do, Sister. Enjoy the beautiful sun, yes? It is as beautiful as you are.”

“I will,” she breathed, “Thank you.” It was only after a few seconds of standing chest to chest that Terzo realized his hand was still supporting her bosom, and he broke away.

“Okey dokey. I bid you a lovely afternoon, cara mia.”

They parted, as did the eavesdropping Sisters. Sister Eleanor left to pass the afternoon with Rain in the hot springs. Sisters Julienne, Helena and Mia rejoined Secondo, and the bald man welcomed their fawning with open arms.

With another drink and a Cuban cigar, Terzo settled at the bar to watch his brother whisper something to Helena, that blonde he was always having trouble with. He complained to no end about her blatant lack of loyalty, yet she remained his favourite. Why, Terzo would never know. She had none of the mystery or sharp wit the center of his affections had. He sought her out.

Ira had approached the other Sisters in his brother’s social circle simply to stay and chat. Her shirt was still damp, but she made no move to hide herself. Terzo let a reverent sigh slip from his lips as he imagined undoing the rest of those buttons right here on the beach, kissing a trail down to her navel and licking lower. He imagined her hands on his arms, how her nails would dig into his back as he took her right here, thrusting deep into her and telling her he wanted no one but her forever. His eyes narrowed as his fantasy faded. She was awfully close to Secondo, and... was she sipping from his drink? That attentive way he was looking at her, too... _bastard_. Terzo was now sipping on his third Blue Hawaiian, and jealousy blazed in his eyes. _He_ was the handsome brother. He should be the one with the harem, with men and women pleasuring him all day.

But he didn’t want a harem. He knew what he wanted, and he was just tipsy enough now to reach out and take it the best way he knew how.

Ira looked over, scanning the beach for where Terzo had sauntered off to. An idea crossed her mind to find him and ask him if he wanted to sneak off to the buffet and steal a bottle of rum to make up for their skipped lunch date today, but that would be inappropriate. He was taking a vacation from his daily life, he didn’t need a reminder of it. Besides, how was she supposed to hide her arousal from feeling him cup and squeeze her tits a minute ago?

“Something on your mind, bella?” Secondo asked her, accepting his drink back. She shook her head, oblivious to the plan Terzo was concocting on the dock behind all of them with the ghouls.

About a half hour passed. Over on his chaise lounge, Primo flipped the page in the dusty old book on Satanic Runes he had brought along. Engrossed, he settled on the first word on the new page—when a loud noise rang out: the sound of a guitar. His book went flying, but before he could give anyone shit for it, he found himself headbanging along to the beat.

Everyone turned to see Terzo on the dock in flippers with all the ghouls dressed similarly. He had his sunglasses on, and his arms up dramatically. He pointed down at Ira, whose jaw nearly dropped.

“A wise man once said my dear, that ABBA solves all the world’s problems!” he shouted. Special chuckled smugly from his seat at the bar.

“That was me.”

“I just so happen to have a problem... but I have faith I can sort it out with a little—” Terzo swung his hips, made a wiggling motion with his fingers, and began to sing. _“I wasn’t jealous before we met. Now every man that I see is a potential threat.”_ He glared Secondo’s way, who just huffed at his brother’s antics, going back to his women. _“And I’m possessive, it isn’t nice. You’ve heard me saying that smoking was my only vice.”_ He mimed a puff of his cigar, then tossed it over his shoulder to Omega as he got down on his knees. _“But now it isn’t true. Now everything is new. And all I’ve learned, has overturned, I beg of you...”_ He pumped his fist. “ARE YOU WITH ME?!”

The ghouls all began to dance in a line, as Terzo shimmied his way through them. _“Don’t go wasting your emotion... lay all your love on me. Don’t go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me!”_ Well, what the hell. Ira stepped up onto the dock with him, joining in his little song and dance.

 _“It was like shooting a sitting duck... a little small talk, a smile and baby, I was stuck.”_ Terzo bit his bottom lip, miming squeezing her ass and spanking it. _“—I still don’t know what you’ve done to me. A grown up woman should never fall so easily.”_ She shook her head as Terzo mimed pleasuring himself. _“I feel a kind of fear... when I don’t have you near... unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear...”_

Terzo looked behind him in surprise as he realized Primo and Copia had joined in with the ghouls as backup singers.

_“Don’t go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me. Don’t go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me!”_

They all heard the sound of a saxophone, and turned to see the supposedly ailing old Papa tearing up a solo. Ira blinked. Was all this really happening?

As Nihil ended his solo and the music died down, Terzo dipped Ira.

“Have I successfully scared you off yet?”

“I joined in for a reason,” she volleyed back, and he pulled her back up cheek to cheek into tango position.

“So will you do it then, bella ghuleh? Will you lay all your love on me?”

Ira smiled, turning to connect their foreheads, but their lips connected in a heated mingle instead. Becoming a future Papa’s partner was a huge responsibility... but if Terzo was willing to put this much effort into it, then so was she.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have to write a spin off of this for some spicy Copia/Sister Helena???


End file.
